


Wrong choice

by Aguna91



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Recently I've been challenged to write canon again so here we go. Ronald Desmond aka Blockbuster doesn't want to hurt Dick Grayson he wants to destroy him. What better than to have him tortured while a live-stream shows the destruction of his home? Hiring Deathstroke for the job might not have been the smartest move...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong choice

This had to be perfect, anything else would dishonour his mother, thought Ronald Desmond as he waited for his employ. It had taken him nearly all of his money but it would be worth it. Nightwing was only a second generation hero, yet to strong for a villain of his own age. He needed one of the older villains and those were rather picky about their enemies, not to mention expensive. The solution was surprisingly simple, Deathstroke offered his skills for hire and had defeated Nightwing before. He was faster stronger and had much more experience, to be honest he couldn't image a setting in which the hero stood a chance.

The mercenary had agreed to detain Nightwing for the remainder of the time his own job needed and wanted a short meeting to discuss the exact details. Pleasant anticipation was flowing through his veins as he waited for the other male to appear, nothing could go wrong, it was perfect...

Life, he mussed, was sometimes generous to him. He was getting some time to play with his favorite hero and paid for it, too. He even could indulge himself later on, prowl the city and watch Nightwing fight, the boy always seemed like he danced, a sinful hypnotic dance. But business before pleasure, Blockbuster had paid him a first class plane ticket to get him here, so it would be a tad rude of him not to attend. If his source were correct than Ronald Desmond tried to establish an organized criminal empire in Buldhaven but had been stopped by Nightwing at every turn. It appeared as if the man finally admitted defeated and looked for help. He felt pride for his student, his boy was really making a name for himself if other criminals deemed his own help necessary.

"I hope the flight was up to your standards Mr. Wilson", greeted Blockbuster him in a slightly slimy voice as he entered the small office. A simple nod in acknowledgment was all the answer he got.

"What will you be doing while I distract Nightwing and how long do you want him off your trail?", no need to waste his precious time here, this wasn't a social call after all.

Desmond paused, obviously careful with the information he was willing to give he noted,"I need the hero", the last word laced with venom, someone must have gotten beaten quiet badly he thought rather amused while still appearing stoic," busy while I teach a certain cop a lesson."

Well as far as he knew there was only one cop willing to mess with someone like Ronald Desmond, his boy really was becoming popular wasn't he? It made him a little curious to be honest...

"Going to such a length for a mere police officer? What did he do insult your parentage?", as if the orphan would ever do such a thing.

"He killed my mother", blurted Blockbuster out, sounding almost mad from fury.

His boy a killer? Slade's first instinct was to dismiss Blockbuster as insane and leave, yet the man seemed honest in his fury. If Dick really crossed the line, most likely by an accident or desperate self-defence, than he would be horrified with himself, not trusting his own judgment, so easy to manipulate... But he needed the exact facts first, such a opportunity needs a strict plan.

"How did he kill your mother?", his voice lacked the doubt he still felt, making Desmond relax only to become agitated again as he explained," it is his fault the ambulance wasn't fast enough in the hospital."

He was serious wasn't he? Dick was involved as a criminal caused some traffic trouble and that made him a murderer? While he understood that the lose of a loved one hurt and it was natural to find someone to blame, this was ridiculous. Even Dick with his very empathic mind-set wouldn't consider himself guilty in this case.

"I see", he said perfectly stoic again, the man was still paying him to play with Nightwing, who was he to take the mans delusions away? "What do you plan to do with the cop?"

"I will make him suffer", he sounded purely sadistic," I will plant bombs in the apartment complex he lives and make him watch as I eliminate his home, the quilt will destroy him."

Slade tensed, indeed that would destroy his boy, nothing he was willing to allow to happen. In the blink of an eye he took one his guns and shot Blockbuster straight between they eyes. Ronald Desmond dropped dead never knowing what happened. On his way out of the office he made sure to mutter about stupid men that tried to con him into doing a job without paying, leaving the shadows following him a simple explanation for his deed.

Dis; don't own^^


End file.
